The Magic of Change
by jfrost22792
Summary: Daemon, a wood elf adopted as a baby into a bretonnian family is forced from his home on his 18th. birthday. The morning he wakes up to leave, he notices a box hovering above him, his journey to forge a place for himself in the world will take him across the Empire and beyond. Magic, glory, and power await, if he survives long enough to claim them. "The Gamer" inspired.
1. Prelude

**I own no rights over any Warhammer or The Gamer copyright material.**

 **This is a crossover fiction which adds elements of The Gamer into the Warhammer Universe. While i have tried to blend the lore as best as possible, it is still game mechanics in the Warhammer universe, so if that is to much of a lore breaker for you to enjoy the story, stop here and find another story.**

 **I appreciate any and all advise, criticism, and well wishes you wish to leave behind. Any comment that needs a response will be answered at the start of the next chapter.**

* * *

"I see you, you pointy eared bastard! Get over here!"

I sighed as I heard our small town's mayor calling out to me with a loud bellow, by the lady that man could yell. I was about to enter the general store, but it seemed I wasn't quick enough to get out of his line of sight. I resisted the urge to grumble as I slowly made my way down the packed dirt road. He was standing in front of his "manor" as he liked to call it. A two story wood building built in the center of the town, though he called it a manor, I knew now that it was nothing compared to a real manor house.

While it might be the largest building I had ever personally seen, I knew from the stories the knights passing through had told me that the capital cities in Bretonnia were much grander. I smirked at the memories, me sitting at the campfire of a group of traveling knights as they told their stories of grand cities and grail quests.

"What?" I didn't really feel the need to be polite here, the mayor had hated me ever since I was a small child. Best I could figure he just didn't like having an elf in his village, I had tried when I was younger to get on his good side, but the attempts had only made things worse.

"Watch your tone elf, I don't have the patience to deal with your shit today."

I looked him over, he did seem more pale than his usual chalky self. His was still as short and rotunda as ever, though why he felt he could eat so much when half the town nearly starves every winter is beyond me. His greasy, nearly gone, black hair was slicked over as usual and his faded mud brown eyes just as angry and unfocused.

"Now listen here, we had an agreement and you better damn well stick to it." His boney figure gabs into my chest as he talks, I had heard this all before so I was half tempted to tune the man out. "You reach your maturity tomorrow, so that means you better be gone from Jouinard before tomorrow night falls, or I will just have to run you out. Do you understand?"

If he knew just how close I was to pummeling him into the ground right now he'd have taken for the hills. As it stood though, there wasn't much left to say to the man. Yes, I knew had to leave. Yes, I knew this would be the last time I ever slept under that roof. Yes, I knew I would have to leave the family that raised me behind because this single bigoted asshole.

"I understand"

He smiled at me, and it reminded me of pig happily rolling in its own shit. The mayor quickly turned and walked into his "manor", a jolly whistle following with him.

I might have really struck him then, but the reality of it all kept me to numb to even lift my voice to curse him, let alone my fist to strike him. I was leaving, and I already knew if I tried anything get back at him, it would just me life on my family all the more difficult when I was gone.

"Their life is going to be hard enough without the extra help."

I turned and walked back to the general store, I still had a few things I needed buy before I headed back home. The usual smells of dust and salted meat greeted me as I enter the store.  
"Daemon, how is the day?"

I smiled at the old man, Eamon had been running the shop for as long as anyone in the town could remember. His deeply grey hair, kind eyes, and warm smile were a welcome sight after my confrontation with the mayor. "Not the best day I've had Eamon, but at least it's not the worst."

Eamon simply nodded his head at my statement, like most of the town he was aware of the mayor's decision. He was one of the few who had taken his problems with it directly to the man, though it hadn't done any good, it was still a gesture that made me proud to call the man a friend.

"What about you Eamon, your son still planning on sending one of your grand kids here to run the shop?" His brow rose at the question.

"You calling me old?"

"Only when you're compared to dirt" He let out a barking laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit. Eamon was a good man, but he was near his seventieth year, no matter how young he was on the inside his body simply couldn't keep up any longer.

He let out a sigh as his coughing subsided and his breathing slowed enough from him to catch his breath. He eased himself down into a chair he kept behind the counter, until a week ago I had spent most of my days working here. I could remember when he never needed to sit down at all, now he spends most of his time during the day like that.

"Where is my brother?" Randle had taken over for me here, I had spent the better part of last week getting him used to the role. He was supposed to be doing my old job, which generally meant making sure Eamon didn't keel-over from lifting anything heavier than a cup of tea or a mug of ale.

"Now don't go getting all frazzled, I had him deliver a package to the mill. He'll be back in a few minutes with the way that scamp fritters about."

I had to smile at the description, Roland fit the definition of "scamp" rather well. His gold blond hair was normally only seen as the after image of him, holding still was never his strong point. He was thirteen now, so whatever time he didn't spend here working he spent training with the local militia. He couldn't formally serve with them, outside of times of crisis, until he reached eighteen, but the training could be started anywhere from thirteen on up. His deep blue eyes always seemed to shine whenever he told us about what he had done in training that day. He wanted to be a knight, to go on grail quests and fight monsters.

When I told him he'd have to start as a foot soldier because we were all considered peasants, it had not had the effect I had hoped for. I thought it would make him look for a safer trade, a smith or merchant maybe, but he had only puffed up his chest and proudly proclaimed he could do it. None of us had had the heart to try and stop him after that.

"Alright, well I was just stopping by to get the last of my pay and grab a decent pair of shoes for the walk….wherever I'm going." Eamon narrowed his eyes at the last part, he hadn't liked any mention of my leaving. He'd told me often enough his thoughts on the mayor, and most of those thoughts included words I would think twice about repeating in polite company.

"Here we go" Eamon handed me a small sack of what looked like twice what it should be, there was an amused glint in his old steel colored eyes, he knew I'd see the difference, and he was daring me to mention it anyway. Eamon had done it before, cutting into the stores profits when one of the families was struggling especially hard. I would have lost one of my sisters a few years back to stomach rot if the medicine hadn't "mysteriously" appeared on our doorstep.

I was here the next day offering to work off the cost of it, but Eamon wouldn't hear of it. "What medicine?" he had said, but I could see the same challenge in his eyes then as there was now. I must have been shivering back then in my thin, worn down clothes, because the next thing I knew I was sitting in front of his fire drinking tea so warm it nearly burnt my tongue. I had left the shop that day with a job that had payed enough to feed my family until our father got back from his job guarding the trade caravans that traveled to and from the lands in the Empire.

"Thank you, Eamon." I knew enough not to fight Eamon over one of his random acts of kindness, though I couldn't help but wonder how many people in the town really owe this kind old man their lives.

"Just what you earn little sprite, just what you earned."

I had to laugh and shook my head at the ridicules nickname, he had been using it for me whenever he felt the need to tease his oft fumbling helper. He was probably the only one outside of my family that could get away with the elf jokes.

"As far as the letter to my son goes, well I had an idea about the actually." He had that smile again, he had some scheme going on and I was about to become a part of it.

"Alright old man, what are you planning this time?" I shoved the small sack of coins into my pocket and crossed my arms over my chest. "And I have no intention of delivering another of those….letters, to widow Aldridge. What want a date, go ask her yourself." I made the mistake of reading one of them once when I got curious about all the letters…I couldn't look either of them in the eyes for the next month without blushing. Eamon, of course, finding my reactions priceless, started sending me with the letters more often. Eventually I said I wouldn't do it anymore, I was blushing so madly at the time that Eamon had laughed himself to tears.

"Well, since you don't have any plans for where to go once you leave here." I could see the smirk on his lips and could already see where this was going.

"You want me to deliver it to him?"

"Exactly!" He was grinning in his smug satisfaction. "He lives with his family running our shop in the Imperial Capital of Altdorf. Just take the letter to him and he'll send a messenger with his response. Who knows, he might even have an opening as a clerk or something."

Ah, so that was what this was about. Oh Eamon, always trying to fix the world's problems. I felt the small gentle smile slip across my face, I don't know about the job part of this, but if Eamon was asking for a favor, he had it.

"Alright Eamon, you got yourself a delivery boy."

He cackled like some villain in one of Annabeth's fairy tales, the cheerful gleam in his eyes acted as a stark contrast. "Thank you Daemon, stop by before you leave town and ill have the letter and a good pair of boots for you as payment for making the trip. I nodded in agreement, waving over my shoulder as I turned and left the shop.

The sun had nearly set by the time I left Eamon's shop, I quickly started making my way home. The trip didn't take more than a few minutes, Jouinard was relatively small. The town consisted of a few lines of houses built up around the intersection of Axe Bite Pass and the main road connecting the various towns and duchy capitals the lined the mountainous board between Bretonnia and the Empire. We were mostly as layover for traders about to enter the Axe Bite Pass, or those preparing to make the journey and couldn't wait until they reached the boarder fort of Helmgart.

My small home came into sight and I had to bite back a laugh at the scene going on in front of it, Annabeth and Meryl were chasing around our old dog with a what looked to be a bonnet. I wish I could say this was the first time this had happened, but the old mutt could be difficult to catch when he wanted to be, which always seemed to be when the girls came at him with some piece or another of clothing surely not meant for a dog. He looked over from the girls to me, his tail sagged in a sign of what I could only imagine was relief as he bolt from the corner they were trying to box him into and behind my legs.

"Alright girls, I think Odis has had enough torture for today." The girls pouted, Annabeth put on the oversized bonnet before running over after Meryl and each taking one of my hands. They started walking me toward the house with a suspiciously happy skip in their step. When one of the girls was usually this happy, they were about to try and get on over on one of their brothers. You would think with the limited space and few spare resources they'd have run out of prank material by now, if only.

The girls were twins, born only a few minutes apart, and ever since then they had never been more than a few feet from one another. Annabeth looked so much like our mother that it was uncanny, sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes. Both she and Meryl had dimples that always appeared with their ever present smiles, Meryl was the only one with freckles however. Meryl took more after our father though, her blonde hair was much like Roland's, bright and deep like gold. They'd both be heart breakers in a few years, I couldn't but regret wouldn't be here to scare the wits out of the local boys whose parents had warned them about the "savage" wood elves.

Although the stories had helped with those prone to intimidate themselves, apparently fewer traders were willing to try and rip off my family members when they had an elf standing behind them. I wasn't what most would call physically intimidating, I knew I was overly tall and on the scrawny side, but there were other things they were afraid of. Mostly that I might know magic, since everyone seemed to think that every elf could use magic the more superstitious of the towns folk had always given me a clear birth, if they found out I didn't know the first thing about magic they'd probably feel themselves fools.

It didn't make for the greatest of childhoods, but my adopted parents had made sure to keep me busy helping take care of the new additions they had kept adding to the family. My brother and the twins, along with my job at Eamon's, had been more than enough to keep me busy from the last thirteen years.

"Surely traveling couldn't be more difficult than Roland at puberty."

I shuddered at the memory, I was almost glad for the militia training, it was a much better out let than him trying to chase around the millers daughter. Less prone to getting an axe swung at you as well, at least most days.

We walked through the door to the small timber house and I was greeted by the sights of colored bits of cloth made into streamers and what looked to be a freshly baked cake. I was a bit stunned at the sight honestly, baking something like a cake in our little outdoor iron oven was very difficult. My mother stood behind the cake with a broad smile and my brother next to her, his clothes covered in small bits of dust and flaks of mud.

"Happy Birthday Daemon!"

They all yelled as soon as I had cleared the doorway, the girls let go of my hands and skittered over to the table. Their impish grins telling me all I needed to know of their roles in this, my escorts to make sure I came in instead of taking a walk through the woods. It was a habit I had developed for relaxing after hard days, I may not have been raised in the Athel Loren, but the small bit of woods near here always felt like they knew when I needed them.

"A trap I see" I walk toward the girls without stretched hands, when I tried to make a grab for them they ran off squealing sharply and laughing, hiding behind our mothers skirt and sticking out their lounges. I stuck out my own back I heard my brother cough to cover his laugh, though my mother merely look at me with a raised brow. I coughed to clear my throat and straightened up, smiling I said "Thank you every one."

My brother and sisters smiled in return and held their head high in pride that they had gotten the surprise off without me catching wind. This explains why Eamon looked so amused when I asked where Roland was. My mother simply smiled back to me and motioned for us all to sit. Neither her nor our father had ever been much for saying anything that didn't need to be said. I would like to say that made for a quiet and subdued household, but between me and my siblings there wasn't much in the way of quiet or tranquility really.

I sat down as the rest of my family moved to do the same, when we were all seated I picked up the knife next to the cake and cut the slices for the people around the table. The kids set to the pieces with a hunger, I could understand why. Even with the wages I made at Eamon's and the money dad brought back from his guard jobs, feeding and clothing a family of five, and at times six, was never an easy feat. Our mother tailored clothes for the town when she had the time, but she mostly raised us on her own, so having free time was a luxury she was never afforded.

We made it by mostly unscathed, the close call with Annabeth was the closest poverty had ever come to killing any of us. My pay at shop from then on had balanced things out, another reason I was glad Roland had taken it over. Even though we had made it through these last few years without a problem, food in the house was still scarce at times and something like a baked cake was an extremely rare occurrence. No matter the hardships of it all though, there were still plenty of families in the town that lost children or elderly every winter to starvation, and at times even the cold.

"So how did it go at Eamon's?"

I looked up to see my brother, his conspiratorial smile growing once again as he finished his second piece of cake. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing Eamon had played his role so well.

"Well enough, I got the last of my pay, which Eamon just couldn't help himself but to add extra onto. Then asked me if I would take a letter to his son in Altdorf when I left tomorrow, said he'd through in the boots I needed as payment for the errand." I saw my sisters slump at the mention of me leaving, they'd always been attached to me, when we had told them last month that I would have to be leaving for a while, it had taken hours for the crying to stop. I had had to promise to write as often as possible, and visit as much as I could before they'd as much as look at me again.

Roland had taken it much better, yes he was sad that his big brother was leaving him alone in house almost always filled his nothing but girls, but to him it all sounded like a grand adventure. He had spent the last month telling me all of the places from the stories he had gotten out of the militia members, his expectations for my journey ranged everywhere from becoming a mercenary, marring a princess, and maybe even becoming a king. I started to tune out the suggestions somewhere around the princess comment, I knew when fighting back against his raging optimism was a point endeavor

My mother looked me over before giving me a sad smile, "I'm glad you finally have a destination in mind, I'm sorry your father couldn't be here, but the merchant running his caravan to Gisoreux wouldn't hear about leaving any later."

"It's fine mom, I caught sight of the caravan heading out a little after I left. I couldn't get back town quick enough to catch him though."

She got up and walked over to the table in the corner of the small living area of the house, normally she used it for sewing any of our damaged clothes or the projects the people of the town would occasionally ask her for. She picked up a small bundle and walked back over to the table, "This is from all of us, happy birthday Daemon."

It was a bit childish I know, but I couldn't help quickly tear away the thin red cloth. In the bundle, was an old looking folded up aged tan paper and a thick leather bound book. I took out the folded paper and was amazed at what it really was, "A map?"

"It's your father's, he said he'll pick another up in Gisoreux. This one has all the small towns, roads, and especially dangerous areas he's come across during his years guarding caravans."

For a caravan guard, I can't imagine just how valuable knowing where was safe to travel and where was dangerous must be. This was likely one of his most valuable possessions. "He wanted you to always be able to find your way home, and he said that map was how he always knew his way back, so it should be good enough to get you back too."

If I was ever asked I would probably deny the tears that came out at her words as I got up and pulled her into a hard hug. I knew what she was saying, this was home, and home would always be here for me.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of tears and laughter, my sisters and my brother tired themselves out in only a few hours and were quickly asleep with the twins bedded down in their room and Roland already passed out in ours. Mom had gone to sleep in her and fathers room not long ago, we had built on the third room when the twins were born, a decision we are all infinitely grateful for.

I was still up, sitting at the small table under the light of a flicking candle. I was looking over the book that had been under the bundle, mom told me she had picked it up off some trader that said it was asurite, the language of the elves. She had though that since I was always reading whatever book I could get my hands on, which was very few since the practice of commoners reading wasn't exactly smiled on. Learning to read and write in Bretonnia wasn't illegal, but the nobles, no matter how minor, didn't like peasants that could potentially out smart them.

She had figured it could be a project for me during my travels, she had always encouraged me to learn what I could about my "elven culture". I had been raised like any other bretonnian child, I was raised to praise the lady, just never in front of a noble that cared, I was raised having chivalry and honor jammed into my head by every passing knight that would take the time to tell a story.

Thinking back on it, I might have been quite a bit like Roland back then. Only their stories had sent me off trying to learn new ones from books and tails, while Roland had felt driven to create his own.

I ran my hands over the detailed scrawl of the old tome, its leather smelt almost like it had been steeped in ash. The writing was beautiful, I would have to try and find a book of translations once I got to Altdorf. I could feel the events of the day catching up to me as wave of tiredness came over me, I closed he book and carried it with me into my and Roland's room. I placed it beside the bag I had pack this morning before setting off to enjoy what might have been my last time in the woods near Jouinard, I pulled the old map from my pocket and set it in between the pages so it wouldn't get accidentally stepped on.

I stripped my clothes off down to my smalls and sat them next to my bed role, it might have been a thin hay stuffed mat, but I was tired enough to make it feel near heavenly. I drifted off almost as soon as my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Help Menu**

 **{YES/NO}**

I stared at the floating message in front of my eyes with abject fear, I had no idea why this blue box was in front of me, or why I wanted a "help menu" or not.

"You finally up Daemon?"

I whipped my head to the side to see Roland standing a the door to our room, the light pouring in from behind him telling me that on any normal day I would have been woken long ago, likely by a pair of evilly grinning twins and lazy dog jumping up and down on top of me.

I was still looking at me, seemingly expecting an answer as to whether I really intended to get up or not. Any other day I would have gone with getting up and getting ready, but today I sort of hoping this was still park of my dream. When he got tired of waiting on my answer his brow raised in a fashion that eerily reminded me of our mother, I guess the dream idea isn't help here. At least he doesn't seem to be able to see the box, going crazy privately was definitely preferable to doing it in front of my family.

"I'm up, give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be out." I saw his jaw clench at my unintentional wording, but he nodded and tried to put on a smile as he left, closing our lose fitting wooden door behind him.

I sat up, hoping the box was just a figment of my imagination and moving around would make it go away. I was fully dressed before I gave up on the idea, the box had kept its self at about a foot out from my chest and angled up slightly at me so I could read it, and no matter what angle I tried to move at it didn't disappear.

I reached out hesitantly to the box, I went to press the "no" option, hoping it would make whatever this was disappear.

"Daemon, you ready in there?"

The sudden intrusion of Roland's voice caused me to jerk me hand, i ended up pressing the "yes" option instead of the "no" like I had intended.

 **Help Menu**

 **All windows and functions can be accessed by vocally commanding the desired function.**

 **Status Window – Status screen compiles the individual's information into a detailed list. This includes character [stats], [perks], [skills], and [status effects]. (Saying Status opens all information in the window, saying individual sections will raise only the requested details.)**

 **Inventory – A storage area accessible only to the user, all items, with the exception of living creatures, may be placed inside. (Inventory is opened through vocal command)**

 **Info Listings:**

 **Job: A job designation is created through the acceptance of a role, or the progression of a trade. Unique Job can be unlocked when specific criteria have been met. (Job titles can be swapped out or sorted through on the status window by pressing the designation "Job:".)**

 **Title: Titles are marks of recognition, designations of status, or the consequence of actions. Each title comes with different abilities and modifiers that change as the titles are replaced or removed. (Titles can be swapped out or sorted through on the status window by pressing the designation "Title:".)**

 **Level: Level is the indication of the strength and progression of the individual, EXP is accrued to allow for leveling up. Exp is gained through combat, completing quests, and the general usage of skills to complete a task or take an action. Leveling up provides stat points which can be placed into the attributes of [STR], [VIT], [DEX], [INT], and [WIS] respectively. These attributes will also advance forward depending on whether or not any given perks effect attribute gain or loss. Every level up provides [3 points], these are additional attribute points gained by the user, and can be added at the user's discretion.**

 **HP: HP or Health Points are the sum total of damage that may be received, once they reach 0 the result is death.**

 **MP: MP or Magic Pool is the sum total of magic which can be expended, once it reaches 0 you will be unable to casts spells until it regenerates.**

 **Perks: Perks are the bonuses applied to the user. These perks can be from titles, jobs, racial traits, religious blessings, or perks unique to an individual.**

 **Skills: Skills are abilities such as cooking, smithing, or carpentry. Skills run the range from crafting, to combat, and even minor actions may develop skills associated with them. Skills can be trained and leveled up to become more powerful as your proficiency in them grows.**

 **Status Effects: Status Effects are the current temporary positive or negative effects on the user. These temporary effects range from [minor] such as small colds, too [moderate] conditions such as malnutrition, and lastly [severe] which can encompass plaque and starvation.**

 **Attributes:**

 **Strength (STR): The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage done with physical weapons. It also affects a person's ability to reduce damage when blocking and affects the amount of weight they can lift, carry, or throw.**

 **Vitality (VIT): The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regenerate health outside of combat and resistance to poison and disease.**

 **1 VIT = 20 HP**

 **1 VIT = .5 HP REGEN**

 **Dexterity (DEX): The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in acrobatics, pick pocking, stealth, and any form of physical subterfuge.**

 **Intelligence (INT): The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think and understand, it also determines memory and learning speed. This attribute affects the overall size of one's Magic Pool (MP). Adds 1 additional attribute point per lvl up for every 10 INT above the base of [INT: 10].**

 **1 INT = 20 MP**

 **Wisdom (WIS): The wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception, and overall control of their Magic. It also affects the user's ability to implement their knowledge gained through study and experience. Wisdom plays an important role in the effectiveness of illusion spells and seeing through deceptions. Every 10 WIS above the base of [WIS 10] adds a bonus of EXP 10% gain to all experience awarded through quests and actions.**

 **1 WIS = .5 MP REGEN**

 **Luck (LUK): The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters both in and out of combat.**

I stared dumbly at all of the information, I could read it all fine, but I had no idea what half of t was actually talking about.

"Why does it keep talking about a status window, what the hell is any of this?"

No sooner had I finished the question than another window opened in front of me, this one though was less confusing, and more horrifying.

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Daemon Albright**

 **Job: The Gamer**

 **Level: 1 Next Level: 0/250**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Race: Asrai/Wood Elf**

 **HP: 200(+10/hour)**

 **MP: 480 (+24/minute)**

 **STR: 4**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 6**

 **INT: 12**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Perks:**

 **Asrai: The Asrai, or Wood Elves, are the decedents of the High Elven settlers of Bretonnia, they remain primarily in the large forest of Athel Loren. Asrai have long since been changed by their time spent in the ancient forest, the primal magic of their home seeping into their spirits more and more with each passing generation. They show a great affinity for all woodland realms and the spirits found within. Much like their high elven cousins, the Asrai show a great affinity for magic, though the Lore of Life, Lore of Beasts, and the unique magic of the spellweavers are all more powerful when used by the Asrai.**

 **{+1 DEX per lvl, +1 WIS per lvl, +10% effectiveness to magic related skills, +10% EXP Gain to Lore of Life and Lore of Beast magic related skills}**

 **Chosen of Tzeentch: Tzeentch, the chaos god of sorcery, change, and manipulation has blessed and claimed you as his chosen. You and all of your decedents shall carry his blessing, Tzeentch shall gift you in all his ways. Though the Chosen of Tzeentch has no obligation to fealty, the change in the world around you serves as offering enough to the "Changer of Ways". In all areas regarding sorcery and intrigue you are gifted, the greatest blessing however, is the gift to live life though the unique ability you have been granted.**

 **{+1 INT per lvl, +1 WIS per lvl, +100% MP, +10% Effectiveness to magic related skills, +20% EXP Gain for magic related skills, +20% EXP Gain for skills regarding intrigue and manipulation, -30% Effectiveness to all weapon related skills, -30% EXP Gain to all weapon related skills, Job: The Gamer}**

 **Skills:**

 **[Gamer's body (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world as it were a game. After sleeping in a bed, the user recovers all HP, CP, and cure minor status effects.**

 **[Gamer's mind (passive) lvl/MAX]**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows a peaceful state of mind. Enables immunity to psychological status effects, immunity to illusions cast from users the same level or lower of the user.**

 **Status Effects:**

 **Wealth: Gold 0, Silver 0, Copper 0**

 **Points: 0**

I stared at the screen in horror, Tzeentch was one of the chaos gods, and I was his chosen….this is just insane! I spent my whole life following my family's faith, I've even though of the chaos gods as anything but evil, let alone prayed to any of them.

"Why in all the world, is it me that gets singled out by one of the fucking chaos gods." My voice was low and even I could hear the venom in it. I would have never asked for this, what the hell am I supposed to tell my family?

"Nothing"

The decision was instant for me, if they were ever found to have any connection, even accidental, with one of the chaos gods, they would be put to the torch just to be sure. The knights of Bretonnia were not ones to take any chances, "If I hid the connection it should be fine". They can never know, no one can, I'll just have to hope I can keep this hidden from others.

"Daemon, if you don't get out here I'm feeding you lunch to Roland."

I turned to my mother's voice, if she said lunch then I had slept till at least mid-day. That was rather rare for me, though certainly low on the list of strange happenings this morning. I quickly pressed the buttons marked close at the bottom of both windows, grabbed the bag I had had packed for my trip. I stopped quickly though, I had nearly forgotten my map and the book. I quickly wrapped the book in a shirt from the bag to make sure it didn't get damaged and placed it inside my large pack, the map I put into my pocket.

I slung the large pack over my shoulder and made my way out of the room. I had to leave today, though not it was as less to protect them from the mayor's ire, and more to protect them from myself. I have to figure this quickly, and I'm going to have to do it on my own.


	2. The Hunter and The Hunted

**I own no rights to either the Warhammer franchise or The Game.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **jjlol: Your wish is granted.**

 **bobboky: Thank you for the reading and reviewing.**

 **LordXeenTheGreat: I hope the rest lives up to the beginning then, and thanks for reviewing.**

 **MysticSpider: Magic will be the main focus yes, though he was blessed by a god of more than just sorcery so there will be some balance to his skills. Otherwise it would just get boring. Also, here is your chapter, so stay your squirrels good sir.**

 **Author Comment: I have gone back to the first chapter and nerfed a few thing on his status page, I want to ensure he doesn't grow to fast, so it was necessary. I am not writing a story about a "god character", he will eventually be OP in some areas, but he will always have his weaknesses.**

 **As always, feel free to review if you enjoy.**

* * *

The goodbyes had gone quickly, and with the exception of the twins, everyone had tried to see me off with a smile. The girls had honestly tried, but they just ended up hugging me leg and asking me why I had to go. If only they could know the real answer to that question.

Eamon had had the letter and a pair of solid leather boots waiting on my when I arrived, the old man was never good at good byes, so he only told me "see you around sprite" and ushered me on my way. I hadn't had the time for a more involved send off, because of how late I slept I needed to make up as much time as possible.

I knew it would take at least two days to get through Axe Bite Pass and reach Helmgart, I could half if I had had a horse. As it stood I would just have to make the trek as best as possible. I was just now entering the mountain pass itself, and the sun had already begun to set.

I had been doing my best to ignore all the questions I had asked myself this morning, I was failing horribly at it. Before my mind could wander any further down the path though, I caught a glimpse of a shadow moving on one of the mountain's many smaller jaunting cliffs. I slowed my pace but kept moving, my father had warned me that sometimes bandits took up home in the mountains. Though normally either the patrolling knights to care of them, if the Greenskins hiding in the mountains didn't get to them first that is.

I tried to keep a careful eye on the shadow, pick up any detail I could to see whether it was a bandit, or something worse.

 **Through continuous observation of your surroundings, a skill "Observe" was created.**

 **[Observe (Active) Lv1 EXP: 0%]**

 **A skill to find out a target's information, more information is revealed as this skill increases in level.**

I paused in my steps for a moment, a skill? Then this was all more than just some joke a twisted god was playing on him. He could interact and use it, this should probably make me exited, but really all it did was make me more afraid of what the dark god was getting out of all of this.

I looked at the shadow and whispered "Observe", I remember the…menu, from earlier said that I could use skills through voicing the request.

 **Status Window**

 **Name: Goblin scout**

 **Job: scout**

 **Level: 3**

 **Race: Greenskin/Goblin**

My stomach dropped as I read the information, I was being tracked by a Greenskin, and it wasn't very far off from nightfall.

I had to do something, if I let it keep following me like this, then when night sets in it might bring some of its friend, and then there would be nothing I could do. I was trained as a shop clerk, the use of weapons had never really been my focus, my father had tried to teach me when I was younger, but I had never taken to the training like Roland. The only weapon I even had on me was the small hunting knife resting on my belt, I doubt that will do much good against a Greenskin.

I could run, but where would I go. If I turned around, my family would have to deal with the mayor, if I even made it out of the mountain range and back home in the first place. If I tried to run ahead, well there was nothing but ruff mountain path ahead of me for at least another days walk.

"Could I kill the Greenskin?"

I shouldn't have asked myself the question, I had never killed anything other than the occasional animal while hunting. I knew goblins weren't like humans and elves, they were monsters that just shared the smallest of resemblance. I had hoped to make it to Altdorf without anything like this happening, it seems I shouldn't have been so naive.

"Magic?"

The thought came unbidden to me, an as foreign as the concept seemed, magic was supposed to be a part of me now.

There was still a problem with the idea however, I didn't know the first thing about magic. Even if the status window said I could use magic now, I didn't have the first clue as to how. It was frustrating, to supposedly have all this power and yet having no idea about even lighting a campfire, much less fighting off a Greenskin that had started hunting me.

I took off in a dead sprint, if the bastard wanted to kill me, then it was going to have to earn it.

I could hear the creak and patter of falling debris above me as the goblin scout did it's best to match me. I was a decent runner, all the errands for Eamon had seen to it, but I didn't remember being able to sprint all out like this before. I had been sprinting for several minutes now, and the exertion was starting to finally take its toll.

My pack was too large and heavy to keep up this pace, it had enough food and basic supplies to last me to Altdorf, but if I died here tonight it wouldn't matter. I reached for the bag as I got ready to toss it aside, but a thought stilled my hand.

"Inventory"

A box larger than the others opened in front of me as I ran, the image was that of a grid of empty boxes and what seemed to be a money counter. It had said anything not living would work, and if this didn't work I would have to toss the pack aside anyway.

Stopping any more debate I grabbed my pack from my shoulder and tossed it at the empty window. To my amazement my pack disappeared and a smaller image of it appeared in a box on the grid.

"I have time to gawk at it later"

I turned my attention back to the path ahead of me, only briefly distracting myself to swipe a figure across the close button and continued on. With the weight of the pack gone from me I could try to pick up the pace once more, though I quickly realized I was tiring regardless and that this chase was about to come to a swift close.

A whistling sound accompanied by a swish of air was the only notice I had to the arrow that passed within a hair width of my head. I lost my footing as my body momentarily froze in terror, the ground that rushed up to meet me was cold and hard as I slammed into it and skidded. Nearly bouncing across the surface thanks to the speed I had been running in my failed flight from the Greenskin, though how it kept pace with me I had no idea.

I forced myself up and moving, barely getting out of the way of two more arrows that flew from the mountains face and struck where I had fallen. I started to run again, though the pain traveling through my right leg told me all I needed to know about the consequences of my tumble. If the arrow hadn't missed though, a damaged leg would have been the least of my worries.

I was nearly frantic now, my leg was screaming and my lounges, even if they were hardier now, were not used to this kind of running and felt on the edge of bursting.

"A cave…"

The sight of the ominous black entrance to the cave did little to dissuade me, I ran as hard as I could. I made my way inside as another arrow flew by, grazing my right shoulder as it did so.

The sudden pain sent me to my knees, if not for the quick reaction of my other hand reaching out to brace my fall I would have likely tumbled again. I got to my feet slowly, my body shaking hard after its recent exertion. There was a collection of boxes in front of me, though I had all but ignored them as I was running, for some reason they had all appeared to the side of my view instead of directly in front of me like earlier.

 **Due to your constant physical activity, you have gained 1 VIT.**

 **Due to your habit of quick and agile movement, you have gained 1 DEX.**

 **Due to your habit of quick and agile movement, you have gained 1 DEX.**

 **Through your unique actions, a skill "Sprint" has been created.**

 **[Sprint (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **Sprinting is the act of running at a quick or rapid pace.**

 **Increase running speed by 2%.**

 **A skill, [Sprint], has risen by 1.**

 **A skill, [Sprint], has risen by 1.**

 **Through your unique actions, a skill "Evasion" has been created.**

 **[Evasion (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **Evasion is the art of the escape, to evade capture and remain one step ahead of your pursuers.**

 **Increases DEX +1 and movement speed by 5% and reflexes by 10% when under pursuit.**

 **A skill, [Evasion], has risen by 1.**

 **Through continuous hurt, a skill "Physical Damage Resistance" has been created.**

 **[Physical Damage Resistance (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **The body's durability has improved, thus reducing the amount of damage taken from physical damage.**

 **2% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

 **[Quest alert]**

 **Escape the Goblin Pursuers!**

 **The Goblins have your number, flee or fight back. Survival is the only goal.**

 **Main Quest: Evade Goblin Scouts**

 **or**

 **Main Quest: Kill Goblin Scouts**

 **Quest Rewards: 1000 EXP, ?**

 **Quest is Mandatory**

I just closed out all of the boxes, deciding it would be easier to figure out what they had all meant later on. I did notice that the…quest window, had mentioned "scouts" not "scout". I guess I know why there was no out running them now, there was more than just one after me. If I hadn't been rattled earlier when I fell, I'd have noticed that two arrow had landed then instead of one. It was a dead giveaway, and I had missed it completely.

At this point though, I was just happy that I wasn't curled up in some corner or retching all over the cave floor. It was odd now that I thought back on it, every time I started to panic or lock up in fear, the feelings would lose their edge and I could keep going. They hadn't disappeared though, the fear I still felt was proof of that, just weakened enough that I could tolerate them as I kept on. It was strange, but then again nothing about today could be called anything but.

"If I leave the cave they'll shoot me down, but if I stay in here will they come in as well?"

It was a fair question, I had to make it to the morning in here at least. I had heard that some Greenskins didn't take to sunlight well, if nothing else I don't know if the creatures would risk being so out in the open during the day. Then again, if they didn't like the light, the cave I was currently hiding in was probably going to end up as their shelter as well.

"I'm going to have to fight them if they come in here."

It was a sobering thought. I didn't have time to worry about the rest of this. I needed to be ready for if…when, they came in here. First though, I needed to stop the bleeding from my shoulder, it'd be a shame to bleed to death after all of that running.

I could rip some cloth from one of the shirts in my bag, I reached for my pack, groping confused at my shoulder for its strap before I remembered.

"Inventory"

The window opened in front of me, but I had no idea how I was supposed to get my bag pack. "Pack", I said the word aloud and waited for several second to see if it appeared…I'm glad no one was here to see how ridicules that must have looked.

I reached out hesitantly to the window, when I touched the box with the image of the pack, the widow started to shimmer slightly. I jumped back with a yelp as my hand had started to slip inside the now shimmering window, if I hadn't needed the back I would have just left it where it was, but I did need it. Maybe I could rip apart the clothes I was wearing now for bandages instead, but I would still need the food and water stored in the pack. After all the running I was desperately in need of both, and my growing hunger and thirst, and together with the blood loss from the gash in my shoulder I was starting to become dangerously light headed. I reached my hand out and slowly allowed it to enter into the shimmering window, I was in up to my wrist before I felt the strap of the pack in my hand. I clutched it tightly and pulled, the large bag came out without any problems, though I had used too much force and the pack slammed into my chest, and my head into the caves wall behind me.

I rubbed the back of my head lightly as I fought to ignore the throbbing, it was just one of many pains at this point anyway. I opened the pack, surprised that everything looked the same as when I had packed it yesterday. A bit jostled from the run here yes, but not abnormal or tainted from their time in the inventory. I pulled one of the shirts from the bag and took out my hunting knife from the small sheaf on my belt, I quickly cut a notch into the bottom of the shirt, then ripped a decent length of cloth from it.

I placed the knife back at my belt and gritted my teeth, I began to wrap the gash. I bound it as tightly as possible then tied it off into a small knot to keep the makeshift bandage in place.

"Hopefully that'll be enough to staunch the bleeding."

Through your unique actions, a skill "Field Medicine" has been created.

[Feld Medicine (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]

Field Medicine is less about fixing an injury, as it is about buying time or temporarily mitigation the effect of the injury. All efforts to treat injuries treated outside of proper medical facilities are designated as Field Medicine.

Effects of Field Medicine are increased by 10%

A skill, [Physical Damage Resistance], has risen by 1.

Well that was interesting, I dismissed the windows, deciding dealing with them later would be for the best. I grabbed the three cantinas of water and piece of salted beef. There I couldn't afford much in the way of preserved meat to bring with me, but if I was going to die today, I wanted something other than stale bread.

I sat there for must have been an hour or more before deciding it was about time I got up and tried to look around. Though I quickly learned that was going to be impossible, while I had some cheap flints for starting my campfire, I had assumed I would be able to find firewood to use at night where ever I decided to stop.

"Another thing I got wrong"

I had made far too many assumptions about what I would need and what I would experience, the price of wishful thinking I guess.

I shoved everything back into my pack and then into my…inventory. I didn't like doing it, but if I had to run or fight the weight of the pack would only slow me down.

 ** _"Creak"_**

My head whipped quickly around at the sound of movement at the front of the cave, they were coming in.

I had already moved to what I think was the back of the small cave, it gave me some clearance as the goblins started to shuffle in. If everyone had a certain amount of luck in their lives, I was certain I had just used mine up, they didn't have any torches either.

I stayed still and listened, from the sound of their shuffling feet and cursing of whatever guttural language they were using was anything to go by, there were three of them. I slowly pulled my knife and crouched down, they seemed to be spreading out over the cave, so running simply wouldn't be and option.

If this were a stand up fight, they'd probably kill me easily, but this was going to be anything but. I waited for the first on to make his way to the back of the cave, they knew I was in here somewhere, but didn't know how deep the cave went. For all they knew, I was half way through a path to the other side of the mountain.

The first of the goblins moved in front of me, it was nearly impossible to make out anything but the most basic of shapes in the blackness of the caves interior. I was able to make out just enough to figure out where his head was, before I could think better of my actions I reached out and clasped my hand over where I thought the creatures mouth would be, with my other hand I jabbed the hunting knife through where a humans heart should be. The goblin jerk and spasms violently before going limp, I lower the body to the ground, trying to be as quiet as possible.

I nearly retched then, I had just killed a living thinking creature, I knew it was a goblin, but the thought alone left me feeling sick. The persisted for a few moments longer, then like before, the edge to them was gone. I still felt sick and repulsed by my own actions, but I was also clear headed enough to know that there was no other way out of this. They had spent the night hunting and trying to kill me, they had forced me into this situation, and I had no intention of rolling over and dying for them without a fight.

I moved away from the body as quietly as possible, a window opened in my peripheral vision, but for now I chose to ignore it. I stepped lightly, making sure that nothing beneath my feet would make a sound before putting my full weight down and taking another step.

My breath caught as I noticed the movement almost directly beside me, I had almost walked directly into one of the goblins and hadn't even noticed. Like before I kept still and silent, waiting to get a rough shape of its figure so I knew where I could to strike. I took several minutes, but eventually I caught a glimpse of what looked like the creature rolling its shoulders, I knew where the head was now. I turned slightly to get a decent angle to strike, I gritted my teeth and jumped on the goblin.

It quickly went wrong, I had thought I grabbed its mouth, but this goblin was thinker and taller than it's friend, I had grabbed its neck when I went for it mouth. I quickly stabbed the creature in where I thought the heart was, but I had to pull out my knife and stab again as I had gotten the height of the creature wrong. I managed the second strike, but the creature had had enough time to let out a terrible shriek and slam its elbow into my stomach. I was set to my knees as the wind was knocked out of me, the creature tried to turn on me but quickly found its self-staggering and slowly crumbling to the ground. I hadn't missed the second time.

A cry of wordless rage erupted from above me, I barely had time to roll myself away before a large mallet came crashing down and sending a resounding crack echoing throughout the small cave. I scrambled over to where the body of the larger goblin had been, it had taken a moment to find in the dark, but I quickly retrieved my knife before moving forward slightly then crouching down to try and figure out where the mallet wielding goblin had gone.

The creature answered my question its self, letting out another shriek of rage at it came upon the body of its slain companion. I didn't know what else to do, so I readied myself to spring, and in a blur of motion I threw myself at the goblin.

I slammed into a wall of muscle as I impacted the goblin, the suddenness of our collision was enough to throw the creature off balance as we tumbled to the ground. My knife had found its purchase at least, as I felt the creatures heartbeat falter, I had expected the monster to die quickly.

It was my day to be wrong it seemed.

The creature, even with its heart run-through by my knife, was determined to fight back. It reached out its cold hands and wrapped them around my neck, and squeezed. I could feel as the air supply was suddenly cut from the rest of my body, I reached up to try and retch its grip from my throat, but that only made it squeeze all the tighter. In a panic, I gripped the knife embedded in the goblins heart, and twisted it. The creature let out a cry over the horrid pain, and through it tried to muster the strength to continue its assault on me, it lasted only a few moments more before the hands around my neck went slack and I could roll off of the body.

I was coughing and gasping for air, my conciseness lasted only a few moments longer before the world all faded to the same blackness that inhabited this retched cave.

* * *

The world came back into view slowly, my head was pounding and the whole of my body felt like on large bruise.

"I'm still alive."

It was unbelievable really, I managed to live through a fight with three Greenskins. If it hadn't been for the darkness of the cave, I would most likely be dead right now.

I noticed the light poring through the entrance to the cave, as I looked around I noticed the cave really was little more than the size of the room Roland and I had shared. It was then that I turned my attention to the assortment of boxes that were opened up in front of me.

 **You have slept on the ground, 0% of HP and MP have been restored.**

 **Through your unique actions, a skill "Stealth" has been created.**

 **[Stealth (passive) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **The practice of Stealth is to move without detection, or to remain unnoticed while in hiding.**

 **10% harder to detect while moving at 50% of walking speed.**

 **10% harder to detect while in hiding.**

 **A skill, [Stealth], has risen by 1.**

 **Through your unique actions, a skill "Assassinate" has been created.**

 **[Assassinate (active) lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **The act of killing from the shadows, assassination requires stealth and precision to be performed correctly.**

 **Increased damage to targets attacked while in stealth by 10%.**

 **A skill, [Assassinate], has risen by 1.**

 **Through your unique actions, a skill "Dagger Proficiency" has been created.**

 **[Dagger Proficiency lv1 Next lvl: 0%]**

 **Daggers are smaller bladed weapons, often used as the tools of thieves or assassins.**

 **Damage done by wielded daggers increased 2%**

 **[Quest Completed]**

 **Escape the Goblin Pursuers!**

 **The Goblins have your number, flee or fight back. Survival is the only goal.**

 **Main Quest: Kill Goblin Scouts {Succeeded}**

 **Quest Rewards: 1000 EXP, Title: Beginner Greenskin slayer**

 **Your level has risen by 1.**

 **Your level has risen by 1.**

That…was quite a lot. I closed out all the boxes and stood slowly on my shaky legs. I don't know how I feel about have a skill called "Assassinate", but I won't deny that the way I had fought last night probably fit the bill. I walked over to the first of the now dead Greenskins, judging by the fact that my hunting knife was still embedded into his chest, I figured this was probably the one that had tried to strangle me. It was a disgusting sight, the goblin was a sickly green color with rotted barely there teeth showing from its slack jaw. I bent to retrieve my knife from the goblins chest, but as soon as I started to pull, I realized I was going to need a new knife. The hilt of the weapon came away, but the actual blade stayed lodged inside.

I began with the process had been hoping to avoid, searching over the goblins possessions for something that I could use to replace what I had broken in the process of killing it. There was nothing on the first body but a basic heavy wooden mallet and a small sack tied to its waist, I opened the small pouch to find a few silver and copper coins along with…some human teeth.

I shuddered slightly at the thought of whatever unfortunate soul these must have been ripped out of. I made my way over to the second one I had killed, this one was certainly larger than the last one. I could see why I was mistaken about its shoulders moving in the dark, this one was wearing crudely made iron gauntlets that ran to its shoulders. It was definitely quite the bruiser, and I was thankful it hadn't been this one who had tried to strange me.

I searched this one over as well, though its weapons, a brittle and rusted sword as well as a cracked bow, were useless to me, the arrows it carried were at least decent iron ones. It didn't seem to be carrying anything else so I brought the arrows with me and moved to the back of the small cave. The last of the goblins, the first creature other than an animal I had ever killed, was resting on the caves ground, a small puddle of green blood had congealed around it. If I had to guess, this one was probably the scout I had first noticed. His build was the smallest, but by the looks of the bow he had clenched in his now dead hands, it was likely the one they trusted to make the shot.

I pulled the bow from its hands, it was a simple wooden bow with some leather and sinew to reinforce it when pulled. As common as the bow could be considered, it was still the best of what I had found on them so far. I added the few arrows it had left to the quiver I had taken from the brute and quickly finished searching over what little there was to search on the near naked goblin. It had a pouch attached to its belt as well, this time the pouch a gold coin in it, I had never actually held a gold coin before. Even with Eamon having doubled my pay before I left, it had still only amounted to twenty silver. I had left all of that on the table when I left, taking only the ten silver I had already saved for the trip with me, they would need the rest until Roland started getting paid regularly.

Two gold was about as much as a peasant family my size made the whole year, it was a bit startling to be holding at least half of what my family usually lived on in my hand in the size of just a single coin. Another plus was there was no teeth in this bag, I dumped out the other and removed the coins, but left the teeth on the cave floor. Altogether I had gotten a gold, five silver, and twenty coppers off of the goblin corpses. I would have been almost cheerful, if I hadn't almost gotten myself killed for it. I stuffed the pouch in my pocket and started to make my way out of the cave, I stopped though, as a sight caught my eye.

I couldn't have been hidden better by the texture of the caves walls if the person had tried. Leaning up against the wall was a skeleton, old and long since rotted away. It looked to be tucked in between a small nook where the joining of the two cave walls seemed to have left a small gap. I moved closer to get a clearer look when I noticed the clothes the skeleton had been wearing, though they were now tattered and molded over to little more than lose fitting scraps, they had clearly once been robes. The color and design had been long since worn away, but what was drawing my attention now was what looked like a worn leather pack wedged between the skeleton and the cave wall.

I gently moved the skeleton over so that I could pull out the bag, the leather of the pack was in no better condition than the robes had been, though the dried remnants of blood could still faintly be seen on its edges.

Whomever this skeleton was, their story was an easy one to see. They had run inside the cave for shelter much the same as I had, only their choice had meant the end of their life, while mine had likely kept me alive.

I opened the decayed flap to the pack, but the inside was a mess of disintegrated papers, petrified rotted food, and what seemed to be a few surviving leather tombs.

"Inventory"

I could look through the bag after I was someplace safer than a cave I had nearly died in the night before. I placed the old leather bag and the bow and arrow I had picked up, but had little idea how to use, into the window before pulling out my own pack. I should probably still be weary of using the shimmering window, but at this point I was too sore to even consider caring my pack unless I absolutely had to. I quickly took out my half drunken canteen from last night and finished it off, I pulled out a chunk of stale bread and went to place my pack back into the "Inventory" when I saw the coin counter at the bottom of the screen labeled, "Gold 0, Silver 0, Copper 0".

I placed my pack into the window and pulled out the small sack of coins in my pocket, I wasn't about to rick the gold coin of a passing moment of curiosity, but a copper should be fine. I place the coin in the window and watched as the "Copper 0" changed into "Copper 1".

"Interesting, now how am I supposed to get it out?"

I started walking toward the caves opening as I pressed window to try and get the copper, but unless I touched the image of either of the packs, the window just remained solid. I couldn't help but be glad I had done this with a copper coin and not the gold one. I pressed the word "Copper" this time, and the option "– 0 +" showed up. I pressed the plus sign, I wasn't educated very well in arithmetic, but I knew the basic addition and subtraction from the lessons Eamon had given me before I could make sales. I pressed the okay button that popped up under the indicator after I added the amount and the window shimmered again. I reached in and came back out with the copper coin.

"Useful against pick pockets I guess."

I had to admit that this inventory thing was useful, frightening and strange, but useful. I closed out the inventory screen and placed the copper into my pocket as I exited the cave. The light was so bright at the transition from the dim cave to the open sky that I was blinded for a moment while my eye readjusted.

It felt wrong, to walk out of the cave into such a beautiful day, the sky was clear and the weather pleasant, but I guess I had expected the day to be as dreary as I felt. I was still sore from head to toe, and every step I took forward was only making the throb coming off of my injured leg all the more painful.

 **A skill, [Physical Damage Resistance], has risen by 1.**

I'm starting to think this thing is mocking me…

I ended up walking until the sun stared to fall again, the hours had been long and unfortunately painful. Though I finally caught sight of my goal, the large fort of Helmgart came into view. The fort, and the small surrounding township that existed on the Bretonnian side of the fort, were placed in a narrowing of the walls of the mountainside effectively making the fort a gate between the Empire's lands and that of Bretonnia. Helmgart was probably the largest building I had ever seen in person, the tall weather stone walls easily dwarfing the mayors so called "manor". Its ramparts sported the shapes of soldiers patrolling to and forth, likely watching over the collection of travelers and locals to make sure no trouble started brewing.

I continued my hobbling pace to the small collection of building at its base, though the closer I got the more I realized that the "small" collection of building actually turned out to be only a few trading stalls, a forge guessing from the smoke rising from it, and what looked like a decent sized tavern.

I quickly made my way through the small collection of stalls, I must have looked worse than I had thought, as none of the merchants at their stalls even bothered trying to sell me any of their wares.

I made my way to the inn quickly enough, the sign of a bear with an axe in its teeth hung outstretched from the entrance. I entered the place and was hot by the feeling of warm air and cooking food, "Ah, I've died and gone too Avalon."

"Welcome to the Axe Bite Inn traveler, what can I do for you?"

A burly, is somewhat short, man behind the counter greeted me with a welcoming grin as I walked closer toward him though, I saw his eyes go wide for a moment before he did his best to school his expression. I knew that reaction well enough, whenever a new trader would stop by Eamon's for supplies, they would always become shocked at the sight on an elf behind the counter.

My father had explained it to me when I was little, most people went their whole lives without ever meeting an elf. To most people, elves were figures out of fairy tales about magic and wonder.

"How much would it be for a room and a meal?"

I didn't really need to worry over the money right now, I should have enough to last me for a while if I treated it carefully.

"A room for the night is two silver, the meal will run you twenty coppers, and if you plan on sleeping in one of my bed, you'll need to bathe first. We can set that up for forty coppers, or you can go use the stream about ten minutes from here, but you're not lying in one of my beds as you are, you'll ruin the thing."

I looked down at myself…I couldn't help but cringe at the sight. I was covered in dried blood, both red and green. I had mud caked on me as well, and lady knows how I must reek right now, covered in so much blood, sweat, and just general filth.

"I'll take the room and the bath, I'd like the meal once I finish up though." I pulled out the coins from the pouch still in my pocket and handed over the money. It'll come to nearly three silver after tomorrow's breakfast, and these weren't the prices at Altdorf yet, I would need to be more careful than I had thought.

The man nodded and handed me a key from under the counter, "Room twelve, up the stairs, turn right, last door on your left. The tub for the bath will be up in few minutes and they'll fill it up for you. It won't be the warmest water, but it'll beat the stream."

I took the key with a "thanks", and left to find my room, I needed to get off this leg before it collapsed from under me. I followed the innkeeper's directions and came to room twelve, I unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside. The room was a decent size for something only meant for a nights rest, there was a table with an unlit candle and a small flint stone likely meant for lighting it. The bed though was nice enough, definitely larger than what I was used to, thicker as well if looks were at all telling.

I moved to the chair and dropped myself down into it, I sighed long and wearily as the weight was taken off of my leg and the screaming pain reduced to a mild throb. I lit the candle and waited for the bath, fighting the whole while not to fall asleep where I sat.

It didn't take long for the knock at my door to arrive, I was tempted to tell them it was open, but they probably had their hands full with the tub already. I moved slowly toward the door, limping carefully so as not to take a fall.

I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of two kids about Roland's age carrying a thin iron tub, I immediately felt bad about making them carry the thing up here for me. Though I doubt I would have been able to make it to the stream. They carried the tub in with only a muffled "excuse us" and then proceeded to scramble back out, I confused for a minute before one of them came hurrying back in with a large pale of water. He poured out the water into the tub and then left as the other came back in with another, this went on for another six trips until they were done.

They hesitated to leave for a moment, looking both awkward and expectant before I realized my mistake. I pulled out three coppers for each, their eyes lit up at the tip, which I could now guess was more than usual, and left after telling me to tell the innkeeper when he was done and they would be back to remove it.

I thanked them as they left, locking the door once they were through I proceeded to strip down, leaving my putrid garments where they dropped. I sank into the tub, the water wasn't all that hot, but it was enough that my entire body felt like it had let out a deep sigh in relief.

I did my best to fight the feeling of sleep and proceeded to wash as much of the grime off of my body, getting the clumped together blood out of my hair ended up being far more difficult than I had realized. When I finally felt clean again, and couldn't stand staying in the putrid looking water, I stood up and opened my inventory to get out my pack and a pair of clean clothes.

I got changed quickly, after placing everything back into my inventory, I decided it was time to eat something before I gave in to the lull of sleep. I had started to make my way to the door and opened it, my exit was quickly greeted by the sounds of bellowed curses and crashing furniture.


End file.
